Page 3
Digitization #More on the way? #"The ciriminal thrives on anonymity ... victory over terrorism is the prize for our VIGILANCE." #Mech shutdowns -- THRONE/6G or higher. #More RosyCross/Oracle .. file "SH-187" #RX-84 -- 6mil to detention FEMA nat'l agency #Never left a state of war #Government above self-perpetualization #Sun-Tzu: III: Attack by Stratagem ##Sun-Tzu said: in the practical art of war; the best thing of all is to take the enemy's country whole and intact ... so, too, is it better to recapture an army rather than destroy it, to recapture a regiment, detachment, or company to destroy them. ##Hence to fight and conquer in all of your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting. #"One must admire a man who can keep a secret, because he has value." #"What you know more than others makes money and gives you a measure of power." Analysis #Unknown -- perhaps a reference to force movements? #Another UNATCO terrorist handbook excerpt, this one from Appendix A; simply more propaganda. #Interesting quote given today's struggle with privacy issues. Do the anonymous have something to hide? Or is it everyone's right to be anonymous? In regards to vigilance; anyone can be uniquely identified through even a few seconds, minutes or hours worth of datamining. Does this suggest that UNATCO seeks to remove all anonymity (if it hasn't been already) through watching everyone it can? #Jaime Reyes had a question concerning one of the mech agents' autonomic regulation systems -- this information is classified at THRONE/6G, which he does not have. Perhaps due to the familial connection, however, Manderley discloses information about killswitches (clearly what Reyes had found) to JC. Did Manderley know I'd eventually defect? Unusual to disclose information to lower levels. #The second Oracle usage thus far coincides with nearby specifications of Project DIBBUK, or Black Helicopters (DOMINATION/5F, mentioned by the press in a few places throughout the game). The Oracle note appears to be a dossier -- for Jock, your pilot. Particularly intriguing is his history and current association -- "was not taken by any known national or international security organization. We cannot determine the responsible party and this troubles us." I'd argue that Jock is an Illuminati plant within UNATCO or Majestic 12. His clearance may be higher than JC's and he has been to Area 51 before. JC does seem surprised to see him at times early on; Paul also trusts him. #(6, 7, and 8 here all take place between Simons and an NSF POW) RX-84 is a current conspiracy theory (referred to as Rex 84 for Readiness Exercise 1984), centered around the declaration of martial law and the immediate detainment of persons deemed "national security threats" (so...anything could get you on the "ADEX" list). However, in the context used in Deus Ex, RX-84 is a safety contingency for the top of the civil food chain; today it is seen as part of the publically incomplete Continuity of Operations Plan. I highly suggest reading into RX-84 and the Continuity of Operations Plan (and similar ones from around the globe); martial law and coup d'etats are among the few constants in the world of Deus Ex. #Technically, World War II has been over for decades, however the economic machine has continued to produce and essentially be in the business of war since the 1940's. Since then, wars on cancer, poverty drugs, terrorism, and any number of other topics have been declared with a notable few (drugs and terrorism) seeing military action. A more recent example is the declaration and perpetuation of a State of Emergency following 9/11, granting the government the emergency powers typically seen during wartime. Barack Obama extended this SoE most recently in September 2010, when he informed Congress that it would continue another year. Perpetual SoE is an abuse of constitutional rights, most notably Habeas Corpus, or indefinite detention without cause or trial. #A government should, indeed, be above self-perpetualization, but with many today drifting further and further from their people, is this possible? With governments in Libya and Syria holding on so tightly, is that an indication of other governments militaristic unwillingness to abdicate? #Interesting quote from Simons; information is and always has come with responsibility and power. #See above. Page 4 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages